


Show Me

by jigokunooji



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Koli, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji





	Show Me

I stand in the crowd of people at the Bring Me The Horizon concert just admiring how Oliver looked. I find him attractive or more so sexy and always fantasized about having a chance with him. There were only two more songs left til the show was over, but what Oliver didn't know was there was going to be another one right after.

I had a plan for what I was going to do just as long as nobody came up to me after. It wasn't too long before the show finally ended and I was able to make my move. I moved through the crowd to get to the front and went past security, onto the stage. I wasn't sure where exactly Oliver would be but I knew I had to find him before he left. My first thought was to check outside towards the back but when I went, he wasn't there. I went back in to get away from the cold air and decided maybe he might be in the bathroom.

 

As many times as I, played at this venue, I could never remember where the bathrooms were. Just as he was turning the corner though, that's when he bumped into Oliver.

 

"Oi, i'm sorry man."

 

"N-No, you're good." I was flustered, but now that I was right in front of him, I couldn't help but get hard. Oliver had looked back down at his phone and was getting ready to walk away until I spoke up.

 

"Can I talk to you for a second in the bathroom? It's kinda private."

 

"Uh, yeah sure." Oliver goes right into the bathroom and I follow behind. When I get in there, I check the stalls to make sure nobody else is in here besides us. The coast was clear so I just went right into what I wanted to say.

 

"Oliver, I find you very fucking attractive and I always fantasize about you especially you being on your knees sucking me and how it would feel. Ever since your show today that's all I could think about because you're so sexy. I want you to have me beg for you."

 

Oliver scratched the back of his head and sighed, "you don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you. You think I didn't see you in the crowd? I kept eyeing you but I didn't want to look like some freak if you didn't want me like I want you."

 

"Well if that's the case," I get closer to Oliver and lock his lips with mine. I never thought I would enjoy kissing him this much, it just felt like the best thing ever. He eventually broke the kiss and started to undo his pants before pulling it out.

 

"Get on your knees."

 

I get on my knees and tease him by licking the tip before putting all of him in my mouth.

 

"fuck, Kellin." He leans his head back and moans.

 

I could feel his dick hitting the back of my throat which I never wanted to end but he pulled away and demanded I bend over the sink.

 

I did as told and he lined himself up with my entrance before forcing himself in. I wince in pain but as he begins thrusting into me, it starts to feel good.

 

"Y'know for someone who's new to this, you sure do act like a slut."

 

"You don't know, ah- how long I've wanted this Oli."

 

"Well, now you've got what you wanted." His strokes become faster and I can already feel myself dripping with pre-cum.

 

"Can I touch myself, please?"

 

"No!" He grabs my hair and pulls my head up so I'm looking in the mirror, "I want you to watch yourself get fucked like the slut you are."

 

"Ah fuck, Oli!" I couldn't help but let out a moan, as he was hitting it in the right spot and I was so desperate to be touched.

 

"What's my name?"

 

My reply came out as nothing but breathy moans and a lot of fucks

 

"What's my fucking name?" He thrusts into me harder and I screamed out

 

"Daddy! Fuck, please don't stop."

 

He smirks and reaches around, grabbing ahold of my dick and starts stroking.

 

"You look so hot when you're desperate, begging for me. Like the little slut you are."

 

"Please c-can I cum? I'm really close."

 

"Please what? He strokes me faster and I dig my nails into the sink trying desperately not to cum.

 

"Please daddy"

 

He bites his lip and lets out a soft 'fuck', "yes you may."

 

I let out a loud moan as I cum all over his hand and that was enough to drive him over the edge and cum inside me. 

 

He pulls out and we both collapse on the floor, trying to catch our breath.

 

"We need to do this again sometimes, it was the best sex I ever had." I barely manage to say.

 

"Yeah, I bet it was." 

 

We both get up and clean ourselves off before coming out the bathroom, acting as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
